


Getting Old

by lasairfhiona



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe looks in the mirror and reflects</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Old

Joe looked at the image that stared back at him from the mirror. It was his birthday and time definitely wasn't on his side anymore. He never used to worry about his age or how old he was getting. The fact the immortals he associated with weren't outwardly aging made him feel his advancing years even more. He'd been content to turn forty. He'd even been content to turn fifty. But sixty was rapid approaching and he seemed to be feeling his age more and more and the insecurity that went with it. He knew retirement was coming in a few years and he only hoped that when it came and he was out of the loop, the friendships would sustain regardless.


End file.
